The Night Of Their Promise
by XxADemonicSoulxX
Summary: This is a background story to my other fic, The One Who Was Forgotten. This explains Inuyasha's promise to Naoko, hopefully... R&R please!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

**_This story I just thought up off the top of my head. If you've read my story, The One Who Was Forgotten, you'd know that Inuyasha had forgotten completely about Naoko, ( a character I made up) and his promise to her. I guess you can say that this is kind of a background story explaining that which happened so long ago.

* * *

_**

The crescent moon shone brightly, its silver beams stretching throughout the dark forest, and sank through the leaves of the tree. There was complete silence in the forest. The only sound that was heard was the soft chirping of crickets. Fireflies dance around, bringing little light around the sleeping hanyou. He had his head rested on his arm, his prized sword, the Tetsusaiga, gripped tightly in his hand. His chest rose and fell rhythmically.

A stray leaf was silently carried in the winds current. It brushed against his ear, which twitched in response. Golden eyes slowly opened halfway, and he sat up to lean against the tree beside him. He had silently cried himself to sleep, over the loss of the woman he once loved. But from the beginning, he knew that their love for one another would never be…

The feeling made his heart heavy… He hung his head; his bangs cast away his golden eyes. He felt like he wanted to die, so he could forget the pain that was hurting him so.

Shuffling steps were heard in the darkness nearby, then his childhood friend from so long ago appeared from the shadows of the trees. He didn't look at her, but could smell her scent.

Without another word, she walked over to him. He stiffened as she drew near, knowing that she would once again lecture him on how humans would never accept demons as their loved ones, not even half breeds. She kneeled down in front of him, and lightly touched his face with the tips of her fingers. She felt his breath brush against her wrist, one of relief.

He loved the softness of her touch, her touch that always gave him comfort, so that he felt that he was never really alone in this world. He looked up at her, his golden eyes breaking through the shelter of his silky hair. She smiled at him, her warm sea-green eyes gazing upon him. She seemed to have a certain glow around her from the moon's light. Her short silver hair shined brilliantly.

She removed her hand from his face and quietly sat down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I didn't want you to feel alone, so that's why I came…" Her soft voice calmed him. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, his lips against the softness of her dog ears. She was always there to watch over him. Besides his mother, no one else had ever cared for him so much.

"Thank you…" He finally spoke, and said nothing more.

They both watched the moon for hours. _How romantic this feels_, he thought. "Inuyasha…" She removed her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes. He stared at her, wondering what was on her mind. "I've been wanting to ask you for some time now… but… now that _she_ has left you…" She paused for a slight moment, and then continued. "…Do you think I can take her place… as your lover?" Her cheeks grew a slight shade of pink as her eyes lowered.

He managed to smile as his heart lifted. "Yes…" She smiled happily. "Do you promise that you would never forget?" He nodded and with no resistance, he brought his arms around her, lowered his head, and covered her lips with his. She closed her eyes and brought her arms around him. She was glad that he accepted her, for it was what she wanted for quite some time.

He laid her on the grass and pulled away from the kiss to play along her neck. Her fingers ran through his soft, silver hair and touched his ears. He wondered why he didn't realize it before, but now he knew that she was the perfect mate for him, and that he would be a lot happier with this woman than any other. He had allowed her into his life, in hopes that she would stay forever… which she did…

* * *

**_Hopefully this background story makes sense… RR please! No criticism or put-downs,I've really tried my best on this story!_**


End file.
